


Hey Hey, Let's Go

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Aaron started seeing cheerleader Kayla he had his doubts. Eventually, however, Aaron found not only was Kayla a substantial, interesting person, but she let him drop the nice guy routine to dominate her in the bedroom.
Relationships: Aaron Conners/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Hey Hey, Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously

Shrugging off his jacket as he walked in the door, Aaron stretched his broad shoulders back, cricking his neck from side to side with a sigh. Bending over patients and charts all day took a surprising toll, and toeing off his shoes, Aaron wanted nothing more than to escape the dull necessity of plastering a fake, beaming smile on his face for the sake of comforting yet another panicked athlete with an injury.

Aaron strolled through to the kitchen and spotted Kayla, perched on one foot, hip leaning against the counter in shorts and a tank top as she picked over a bowl of berries. “Oh hey.” Chewing, she turned to him with a smile. “How was your d--”

“Quiet.” Large hands closing over her curvy hips, Aaron thrust her against the cupboard, nose drawing down her cheek. Surrounded by Aaron’s warmth, his scent, his wide frame, Kayla lowered her arms and leaned back against him. “Come on…”

Grasping her wrists behind her in one of his big fists, Aaron marched her toward the bedroom, reveling in Kayla’s difficulty to keep up with his long strides, her feet pattering quickly in front of him as they crossed the threshold. 

Aaron spun her around, and gave Kayla that look. She remembered the first time she saw it. Initially when she met Aaron he came off sweet, soft, humble to a fault about his considerable skills both as a doctor and a philanthropist. 

When they started dating, Kayla got flashes, glimpses. A glittering in those cobalt eyes, a curling of his pink lips. Instances in which Aaron was in her, on her, and, as if another man took his place in the bedroom, a feral beast of lust would roar forth, pawing, growling, biting.

But a second. A moment. That’s all it was. Until a few month’s in, she and Aaron lying in bed together, trickling her fingers through his dark chest hair and awash in the afterglow of their passion, Kayla bit her lip and looked hesitantly into his kind face. 

“You know…” Reaching up to trace his collarbone, Kayle shrugged. “If you ever wanted to...push me around a little...that would be okay.”

Aaron turned to her, prominent eyebrow creeping up his forehead as a smirk blossomed over his wide mouth. “Oh yeah?”

The following evening is when Kayla saw. The man behind the servile mask. Stormy blue eyes wide, nose flaring, mouth a snarl, when Aaron descended, Kayla never came so intensely in her life. Until the next night. And the next.

Now Aaron hastily snatched at the hemline of her shirt, peeling it overhead before crouching down to tug her shorts and panties to the floor, exposing her honeyed skin. “Lay down.” Pointing at the bed, Aaron’s voice was soft but left no room for disobedience as Kayla crawled onto the mattress. Aaron moved to the closet, retrieving a box from the top shelf. “Spread your legs and show me your pussy.” Were he to use different terminology, his tone might almost suggest he were conducting an examination, as Aaron’s expression settled, appearing dispassionate as he opened the lid and extracted four leather straps.

Cracking one between his big hands, Aaron paused, taking in Kayla’s splayed, naked form. When he first saw her, gyrating on the court, though Aaron found her undeniably sexy in her cheerleader’s uniform, he was slightly ashamed that he dismissed her beyond her appearance. Aaron supposed it was residual rejections from high school that left him with the preconception that cheerleaders were brainless, or even cruel, no matter how many examples he encountered to the contrary in his practice.

In truth, when Kayla flirted with him after a basketball game, had Aaron not been especially lonely and nursing a bit of heartbreak, he probably would’ve thought better of taking home someone whom he interacted with in such close proximity to his work. After sleeping together, Aaron chided himself. Not merely for following the lead of his libido, but because now he was certainly doomed to ducking around corners and avoiding Kayla whenever treating someone on the squad or the team was necessary.

But the next morning, Aaron’s manners leading him to at least make her breakfast, as they ate he discovered more than a few touchpoints in common. Kayla shared his interest in movies, was exceptionally well read, and her brown eyes lit up when she discussed the music of HAIM, a band Aaron similarly treasured.

Doing away with his judgements, Aaron started from scratch and the two of them developed a substantial affection for one another, Aaron rejoicing whenever he could make the ever-present blush on her cheeks hit a deeper shade of pink. And the discovery that Kayla was willing to explore Aaron’s wider erotic interests, well, that was simply the icing on the cake.

Starting with her right wrist, Aaron’s practiced fingers knotted Kayla securely to the bed, sizable hands trickling up and down her light brown skin as he moved from limb to limb. Starfish-like before him, Kayla glanced up as Aaron’s weight shifted the mattress beside her, his wide palm spreading over her abdomen with a quiet hum.

“Kayla…” Eyes on her body, he flowed between her breasts, Kayla’s nipples hardening at the anticipation of Aaron’s agile touch. “I’m going to fuck you.” Pink lips barely moving, Aaron almost seemed to be speaking to himself, sighing as he tilted his head, oceanic eyes drilling into her own as he reached up to comb his fingers through her black curls. “Hard.”

“Yes.” Kayla swallowed, nodding insistently. “Yes. Please.”

Aaron stood, never leaving her cocoa-colored gaze as he slowly unbuttoned his blue shirt to reveal his smattering of dark chest hair and vast shoulders. Pussy tingling with desire, Kayla drank in his body, Aaron’s firm arms, his soft belly, as he undid his slacks and exposed his muscular legs, cock massive below his navel.

Strolling to the foot of the bed, Aaron’s big hands glided up her legs as he climbed on, electrifying Kayla’s skin with his fingertips. Trained to fix, to heal, and yet possessing the power to tear, to destroy should they so wish.

Aaron lowered himself on top of her, plucking Kayla’s glasses from her face and folding them carefully before placing them on the bedside stand. All ten digits threading through her dark tresses, Aaron emitted a sigh of contentment, rolling her head to the side as Kayla allowed her eyes to fall closed under his touch. 

Dipping forward, Aaron brushed kisses over her flushed cheeks, constantly amused by the way her freckles never came away on his supple lips as he began grinding his burgeoning erection into the slick lips of her pussy. Kayla rolled her hips against him, eager for friction as a light moan left her and Aaron massaged her breast before capturing Kayla’s mouth.

Aaron’s kisses were somehow both a tease and a swarm. Pink lips meeting hers with gentle pressure, his tongue would swipe against Kayla’s, barely, just barely, enough to make her needy and insistent, licking forward as Aaron withdrew. Then, closed against her, Aaron would hold, firm and breathing, fingers cascading over her as she lost herself in the rise and fall of his chest, before, wide mouth opening with a moan, his tongue became an invitation to a dance that left Kayla lightheaded and spinning.

Aaron broke away, palms flat on the mattress beside her head as he thrust, thick cock slipping through her drenched pussy as he released a breathy moan. “Oh fuck…” Rotating his hips, Aaron let his head fall forward, fluffy chestnut hair dropping. “Kayla, you feel so good…”

Attempting to gain traction, Kayla’s bonds prevented her planting her heels into the mattress as she rutted her pelvis against Aaron. “Fuck...yes, Aaron. I love it…”

Shifting to her hip, Aaron continued gyrating above her, fingers tiptoeing down Kayla’s body until they petted over the dewy lips of her pussy. Aaron didn’t bother concealing his smirk, making his expressive eyebrows dance as he parted her, etching around Kayla’s clit until her lungs hitched and her mouth fell open.

Biting his lip, Aaron twisted his wrist, dark brows furrowed with a wicked chuckle as he sank two long fingers deep inside of her, curling upward until he hit the cluster of nerves that made Kayla gasp, thumb passing over her clit and leaving Kayla’s brown eyes fluttering.

“ _ Oh Aaron! Yes! Fuck! Just like that!”  _ Aaron drew his fingers and thumb closer together, anatomical knowledge invaluable as he massaged her from within, coaxing Kayla with dexterity and precision until she started to shake under his ministrations.

“ _ Fuck! Fuck, Aaron! I’m gonna cum! Yes!” _

Aaron’s hand froze. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he tilted his head. “Did I say you could cum?”

Mewling in dismay, Kayla tried to compose herself, blinking up at him. “N-no. No, you didn’t.”

Clenching his teeth, the muscle in his sharp jaw flashed and Aaron gradually applied steady pressure to her clit. “Say it.” Rod of steel beneath his flinty voice, Aaron’s blue eyes drilled into Kayla. “Beg me.”

“Please.” Kayla pleaded, hopelessly trying to switch her hips back and forth to try and smear his thumb over her aching clit. “ _ Please! Please, Aaron! Let me cum!” _

Nose flaring, a purr reverberated from Aaron’s chest as he nodded exuberantly. “Yeah…” Shoving his arm forward, Kayla couldn’t even comprehend the machinations of his hand inside of her as she stopped breathing for a moment, limbs retracting and tugging on the leather straps until, with a mighty shriek, she sprang apart, quaking violently and eyes rolling. “ _ Aaron!” _

“Fuck yeah…” Relishing how Kayla clenched around his fiddling fingers, Aaron grinned, retracting his hand once she descended into aftershocks. Aaron caught her panting lips, nibbling on the lower one before he began his descent of Kayla’s restricted body. Tongue flicking over her nipple, he sucked it into his mouth, big hand groping her breast as he worked his way down past her navel.

Aaron alternated kissing and nipping her inner thighs, delighting in the tiny chirps of Kayla above him before he traced his soft lips down the sopping slit of her pussy. Strong arms threading under her legs, Aaron’s long tongue spun her open, deciding to be merciful as he lapped at her engorged clit rapaciously.

“ _ Aaron! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop! _ ” Thrashing beneath him, Kayla dripped down his square chin as Aaron dug his sculpted jaw forward, moaning into her tender flesh and rubbing his imploring cock into the sheets, doubling his grip on Kayla’s hips to avoid the urge to tug himself at the arousing sound of Kayla’s ecstasy above him.

“ _ Fuck! Aaron! Yes! Yes!” _ Folding forward and closing her thighs about his ears as much as she could, Kayla seized, crying out Aaron’s name as he sucked voraciously on her clit, hands alighting over every inch of her skin, anxious to draw her essence, her flavor, her spirit into himself as he coaxed Kayla to unknown heights of pleasure.

Waves of heat radiating outward from her pussy, Kayla’s heels scuttled over Aaron’s wide back and she glanced down, his cobalt eyes focused and filled with mischief as he devoured, insatiable and fervent.

Aaron left her trembling and sweaty, scrambling up Kayla’s body and wrenching her face to the side by her damp curls. “I’m going to fuck you so damn hard, Kayla.” Voice a hilled valley, Aaron positioned himself at her entrance. “Going to fucking pound you with my cock until you can’t take it anymore.” Lips touching the flesh of her ear, Aaron softened himself to a whisper as the wide head of his cock penetrated Kayla. “ _ And you’re going to like it.” _

As Aaron buried himself inside of Kayla’s warm, tight clutch with a groan, he was grateful. Grateful that in this moment, in this bed, in Kayla, he didn’t have to smile. To bow. To scrape. Didn’t have to pretend to be so fucking  _ nice _ all the time. It was exhausting. Kayla...Kayla allowed Aaron to be bad if he wanted to be. And though his rage was a farce, though he cherished her dearly, and if any lines were crossed, Kayla could easily say their safe word, and Aaron would stop immediately, the freedom to cast off the shackles of subservience, even for the mere hours they spent joined together, was something Aaron valued more than he could say.

Aaron wasted no time, pounding his thick cock into Kayla with reckless abandon until the mattress creaked beneath them and the headboard smacked against the wall. Fingers spinning over her clit, Aaron’s face, rounded teeth bared, blue eyes wild, crisp jaw popping, only served to spur Kayla on as she slammed her hips against him. “ _ Fuck, Aaron! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that!”  _

Pummeling her ruthlessly into the bed, Aaron’s free hand clasped her face. “Yeah, is this what you want, huh?  _ Huh?” _ Aaron roared, coming up on one knee for traction and cramming his cock ever deeper into Kayla’s contracting pussy as she quivered beneath him and he raced over her clit. “You love my cock, don’t you?  _ Don’t you?” _

“ _ Yes!” _ Kayla cried, convulsions overtaking her as she inadvertently pulled the knots tighter about her wrists. “ _ Yes! I love your cock! Fuck me, Aaron! Yes!” _

“ _ Yeah, fucking cum! Cum!”  _ Aaron shouted, voice cracking and rubbing Kayla’s clit furiously as he rocketed inside. “ _ Take my fucking cock! Take it! Take it!” _

Kayla cinched around him again, screaming as Aaron’s incessant hammering was knocked off kilter by the pressure on his sensitive cock, a guttural groan tearing from his heaving chest.

“ _ Oh Kayla, fuck...fuck _ …” Pelvis a topsy turvy carnival ride, Aaron took Kayla’s face in both of his large hands, face distorted and mouth dribbling whimpers. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, Kayla...I...I’m gonna cum! _ ” Tall frame straining over her, Aaron balanced their foreheads together, left eye twitching and muscular legs shaking. A rolling, anguished whine broke between his rounded teeth as Aaron’s pelvis leapt forward erratically, hot cum pulsing inside of Kayla before he collapsed, hair black with sweat and panting.

After a few breaths, Aaron turned, linking to Kayla’s lips, a languid, tender kiss passing between them as he laced his fingers into her hair before rising. Giving her one last peck, Aaron stood, legs slightly wobbly as he walked around the bed to let Kayla down before going to the kitchen.

Pumping circulation back into her fingers, Aaron returned moments later with a glass of ice water, joining Kayla on the bed, shuffling down to check her ankles for abrasions while she sipped before his fingers moved delicately over her wrists.

“You okay?” Voice soft, Aaron took the glass from her when she finished, cupping Kayla’s cheek and studying her brown eyes.

“Yeah.” Kayla grinned, covering his hand with her own. “Great.”

Aaron smiled broadly, slinking down in bed and tucking Kayla into the long line of his body. Limbs entwined and breath syncing, Aaron and Kayla fell asleep, grateful for the trust and joy they found in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
